


Scars

by Imnotafan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Brigitte is a loving girlfriend, F/F, Fluff, Hana needs help, Idk wft these tags are, She just wants to sleep, is that too much to ask for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotafan/pseuds/Imnotafan
Summary: Everyone in Overwatch has their bad nights. Their flashbacks. Their weak moments. But Hana Song seems to be struggling the most with them right now.
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing Overwatch at two in the morning then immediately hopped off to write this story. That's it, that's all the notes. Enjoy the story!

Everyone in Overwatch has their bad nights. Their flashbacks. Their weak moments. But Hana Song seems to be struggling the most with them right now. 

After a hard-fought battle with Talon agents, she heard about another attack on Korea. Hana wasted no time calling Dae-Hyun and he was prepared for it too. He casually explained to her that it was like any other attack and everyone was fine minus the minor damages done to her old team’s mechs. 

It put Hana on edge though. This was the first attack Korea had since the events of shooting star and joining the renewed Overwatch. She tells herself she should be focusing on helping here instead of worrying about her home when she knows it’s in good hands. How can she not though?

Hana had been through so much more than any other teen. She had so much put on her shoulders. She constantly worries about her country, her friends, her family. It’s even become stressful for her to sit still and play a solid game of Meka guardian when she could be doing something to help someone.

Usually, when feeling stressed and helpless, Hana gets terrible nightmares. The ones that you can’t wake up from no matter how hard you try. The ones that steal your voice and make you freeze up like a deer in the headlines. The ones that when you do manage to wake, you’re all sweaty, and shaky, and afraid to breathe.

That’s Hana tonight. The sweat made her clothes cling to her body and the tears stained her face. She couldn’t get the image of home being overrun by the gwishin. She was afraid to blink, because every time she does, she sees someone she could have saved, but was too late.

A minute or so ticked by and that’s when the scars on her body started to burn. The scars caused by the shrapnel from the mech she blew up that night when taking on the gwishin single-handedly.

Hana shoved the blankets off her body, it was getting hotter by the second. She threw legs over the side of the bed and stood up. She doesn’t know how reliable her legs are right now since they're shaking like dancing skeletons. She has to try though.

At first, she stumbles but she does get her feet under her body and she makes her way down the hall. Hana needs a quick rinse.

The water is set to a cold temperature that helps Hana get rid of the nervous shaking. She doesn’t take long and steps out just get back in her sweaty PJs. She didn’t care. At this point in her life, when having frequent nightmares, Hana didn’t care about sweaty PJs. Her scars were still burning though.

She thought that after a shower they’d stop, but it began to have this deep painful itching feeling. It bothered her. Hana was used to sleeping with the burning feeling, but it’s unbearable sometimes.

The gamer exited and walked back down the hall, past her room, a few other bedrooms, and stopped at the door next to the break room.

Hana wasted no time by knocking gently on the door and waiting. It didn’t take long for someone to answer.

A woman a few years older than Hana, with pale skin, freckles on her cheeks and across her nose, and messy reddish-brown hair, answered. “Hej, Kanin, what’s wrong?”

Hana gripped her arm tightly and looked her girlfriend in the eyes as tears started to well up in her own. “I had another nightmare.”

Brigitte pulled Hana into a hug. “Oh, Kanin, I’m so sorry.” 

Hana was at the perfect height to rest her head against Brig’s chest and listen to the large swede’s kind and gentle heartbeat.

The lulling sound put a small smile on Hana’s flips. She always loved listening to Brigitte’s heartbeat. It seemed to have an enchantment on her since the simple rhythmic beats could calm her down. Hana didn’t know why, and frankly, she didn’t care. 

“Come on, Kanin, I’ll take you to bed,” Brig says.

“Okay,” Hana mutters as Brig sweeps her off her feet and takes Hana to bed. 

Brigitte plants a gentle kiss on Hana’s forehead before placing the small Korean in her bed.

“Do you need any water, or snacks, or anything?” Brigitte asked in the most gentle tone Hana has ever heard.

Hana, who was already curled up in a small loose ball, answered with a small no.

Brigitte sighed. She’s seen Hana like this so many times before and it still pains her to see the small Korean like this. Besides Angela and Brigitte, no one has seen Hana this vulnerable.

“Brig,” Hana whined, “My scars… They burn!”

Phantom pains were something Reinhardt struggled with, but it wasn’t as bad as Hana’s since she’s so young and since Brigitte worked with Rein, she was no stranger to it. She doesn’t know why, but she wanted to do something different tonight. Maybe, just maybe, it’d keep Hana from having phantom pains for a while.

“Do you trust me?” Brigitte asked.

Hana looked at Brig who was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for her answer. “Yes,”

Okay, “You’ll need to take off your shirt.”

Um…. What? 

Hana blinked. “Excuse me?”

“Just trust me,” Brigitte says.

Hana thinks for a moment or so. She weighs the pros and cons of whatever Brigitte’s idea is. So far there’s zero pros and one con. But Hana trusts Brigitte more than anyone, so that’s a pro. Hana will count it.

“I trust you,” Hana then sits up and pulls off her shirt with a few simple tugs.

Brigitte’s face lights up like Rudolph's nose. She wasn’t expecting Hana to be braless and it catches her completely off guard. 

It doesn’t make Hana any less embarrassed either since her face was burning red, seeing Brig stare at her. “S-so… what do you have in mind?”

“I… Uh… w-well.”

Hana rolled her eyes. As embarrassed as she was, Hana rested a hand on the swede’s strong shoulder. “Brig, it's just a pair of tits. I’m sure you’ve seen worse.”

“No… I mean, I’ve seen worse, but your breasts are not bad, I-I think they're fine, great even.” The two stare at each of a moment before Brigitte realizes the horror of what she just said. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t… I didn’t-”

Hana lets out a little giggle. “It’s okay, I take it as a compliment actually.”

Brigitte sputters out an oh.

Now that the embarrassment has dissipated between the two, Brigitte asks Hana to roll over. The Korean complies with no argument or concern.

Warm palms press into her back and a few pops are released. Hana grips the pillow. Brigitte was being gentle, but the pain from her scars was worse when pressure was applied. 

“I do this to help Reinhardt relax when he has the same problem, except I’m going to be doing something different from you.” Brig explains.

A few minutes tick by and the burning pain hasn't gone away. Hana was too afraid to tell Brig that the simple massage wasn’t doing her any good. It’s probably making things worse. There were a few whimpers and whines from the Korean which Brigitte apologized for and told her to hold on for a little longer. Hana didn’t know how much longer she could hold on.

The swede’s hands leave Hana and there is a pause between the two before the Korean feels warm breathing in the middle of her back where she had surgery after falling into the ocean.

The warm air made the hairs on Hana's body stand up then plush, soft lips pressed against the surgical scar. 

Hana gasps from the contact and Brigitte pulls away. The burning from that scar had stopped all of a sudden like water was dumped on it.

“Sorry, I should've warned you,” Brigitte says in a sheepish tone.

Hana blinked. That scar had always bothered her, but, after the kiss for some reason, it felt like the surgery had never happened. And the light aching pain that surrounded the scar had stopped all at once.

“If you don’t want me to-”

Hana quickly cut Brigitte off. “Do it again!”

The Korean’s small plea took Brig by surprise, but it didn’t stop her from kissing the next scar that was on her left shoulder. Again the scar stopped burning.

Brigitte continued to kiss every scar on Hana's back before asking her to flip over. Hana didn’t hesitate to do so.

Her back had never felt this loose and relaxed in a long time. She would have cried right then and there, but she can hold her tears for later.

Brigitte kisses Hana’s forearm then she pauses, rubbing a gentle thump over it. Hana looked at Brigitte and cupped her face. The swede looks up at her. That scar hurt Brig more than it hurt Hana.

There was an accident in the garage and Brigitte ended up giving Hana the small scar. Hana wasn’t bothered by it much, but it did bother Brig.

“Hey,” Hana finally spoke. “There are a lot of worse scars than that one, trust me.”

Brig sighs. “I know, but it doesn’t belong in your beautiful body.” 

“Maybe, but I don’t mind it.” 

Brigitte continues to kiss each scar on Hana’s body. To Hana, it felt like Brig had some kind of magic touch to the swede’s lips. As each small flame in the marks of her body were put out, Hana could feel the tears forming in her eyes. 

As soon as Brigitte finished kissing her last scar, Hana wrapped her arms around the swede’s neck and head and pulled the swede to her chest.

The gamer began to cry as she held Brigitte close to her. Hana was at a loss of words for what the Swede had done for her. She couldn’t believe it. She hadn’t felt this free of pain since the day she was drafted into the MEKA program. 

From all the training, restless nights, the nightmares, the trauma of having to fight to stay alive, to keep her beloved country alive, she never had the chance to take that weight off her shoulders.

“Thank you so much Brig,” Hana mutters through the messy sob.

The Korean could feel Brig’s lips curl up in a small smile against her bare chest. The swede planted one last kiss between Hana’s breasts.

“I’ll always be here for you, Kanin.”

Hana, herself smiles at that. She planted her own kiss on Brigitte’s head before wrapping herself around Brig’s upper body. Hana can finally get a good night's rest without the feeling of her scars burning away at her and it was all thanks to a kind swede who loved her.


End file.
